You Don't Know Jack (1999 PlayStation One Game) credits
Notice and Copyright Screen * YOU DON'T KNOW JACK automatically saves high scores and question dats to the MEMORY CARD without displaying save messages. * Software, screen graphics and packaging © 1999 Berkeley Systems, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Berkeley and Berkeley Systems are trademarks and the Berkeley Systems logo is a registered trademark of Berkeley Systems, Inc. All text and sound © 1996-1999 Jellyvision, Inc. YOU DON'T KNOW JACK, Screw Your Neighbor, Don't Be A Wimp, Jack Attack, Jellyvision and the Jellyvision logo are registered trademarks and DisOrDat, ThreeWay and Impossible Question are trademarks of Jellyvision, Inc. © 1999 Sierra On-Line, Inc. Certain drivers and development tools © 1999 Starsphere Interactive, Inc. Starsphere and the Starsphere logo are trademarks and properties of Starsphere Interactive, Inc. All Rights Reserved Opening Logos * Berkeley Systems Presents * Jellyvision * Starsphere Interactive Title (Cold) * Trivia * Schmivia * What You Don't Know * Could Kill You. * Speading a Little Sunshine * Into Your Drab, Wretched Life. * Trivia That's Bold and Saucy * Without Being Ostentatious Title (Opening) * "You Don't Know Jack®" Title (Closing) * "You Don't Know Jack" Closing Credits * Created by Jellyvision * Produced & Published by Berkeley Systems * Developed by Starsphere Interactive Ending Credits * Director: Dan Fiden * Project Director for Starsphere: Henrik Markarian * Producer for Berkeley Systems: Julie Stroud * Game Software Engineering: David Crain, Henrik Markarian * SQA Lead: Marie-Laure Gobbi * Editor: Phil Ridarelli * Game Art & Animation: Thomas Howell, Jr. * SQA Engineers: Bernie Lenhoff, Jorge Morales, Richard Huber, Greg Quinones * "Cookie": Tom Gottlieb * Product Marketing Manager: Lori Tranquilla * Senior Writers: Jeremy Hornik, Allison Silverman * Consulting Technical Leads: Nate Bamberger, Chris Silva, Craig Sterry * Jellyvision Production Coordinator: Nadine George * Package Design: Celery Design Collaborative * Lead Creative Media Producer: Lisa Helfer * User Manual: Julie Stroud * "Raul": Joe Janes * Executive Producer for Berkeley: Christopher York * Producer for Jellyvision: Michele Lindzy * "Mavis": Ali Davis * Lead Writers: Sean Abley, Lina Chern, Joel Husenits, Steve Heinrich, Kelli Kaufmann, Jason Meyer, Shannon Miller, David Nathanielsz, Edmund O'Brien, Sean Quinn * Creative Media Producer: Greg Owens * Contributing Writers: Mark Bazer, Brian Chard, Ali Davis, Tom Gottlieb, Michelle Sobel, Joe Janes, Matt Kelly, Amy Lippa, Andy Poland, Marta Segal, Brian Quinton, Peter Gwinn, Mark Garvey, Doug Armstrong, Stephen Newman, Sara Stewart, Traci Todd, Kate Powers * Original Music by Camp Music Co., Inc. * Camp Music Executive Producer: Kelly Halpine * Composers: Dave Metzger, Todd Scales * Singers: Bob Filler, Phoebe Fuller, Rebecca Kaufman, Larry King, Pamela Rose * Original Music by Concord Productions * Composer & Producer: Kevin Quinn * Director, YDKJ Volume 3: Dave Houghtaling * Additional Art: Lou Bustamante, Shelby Drayton, Ray Monday, Liz Newell, Tim Sniffen * Additional Engineering: Evan Harsha, Maurice Metzger, Craig Sterry, James Wang * Interactive Writing: Ed Lott * Audience Information Services: Patience Dennison, Roz Pierson * Jellyvision Technicians: Jerry Adams, Steven Beasley * Jellyvision Business Administration: Kira Gregersen, Patrick Heupel, Anna Hinich, Kurt Hirsch, Liz Michaels, Aaron Odland, Lori Simon, Emy Unger, Vaiva Vaisnys * BG Voices & Commercials: Jellyvision Staff * Berkeley SQA Manager: Henry Frummer * Berkeley General Manager: Kory Stradinger * Special Thanks to: John Boyden, Steven Ascher, Mike Brumm, Jody Evenson, Steve Giles, Michael Glascott, Ben Gomez, Terry Hackett, Troy Henikoff, Evan Jacover, Dave Krohn, Mike O'Connor, Sandy Patyk, Rene Rivera, Tom Runtz, Tim Sniffen, Jason Tibbetts, Gabe Val, Jamie Vann, Dianna Amorde, Joe Chapman, Dennis Cline, Suzanne Corson, Dan Mueller, Barbara Schwabe, Diane Stonebraker, Martha Stroud, San Vuong, Dave Williamson, Dave Grenewetzki, Andrew Iverson, SCEA Third Party Support * Conceived by: Harry Gottlieb Category:PlayStation 1 Category:Sony Computer Entertainment of America Category:End Credits Category:Video Game Credits Category:Jellyvision Category:Berkeley Systems Category:Starsphere Interactive Category:Rated T Games